five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/FNaTL 3 Mechanic Analysis
Celebrating the anniversary of FNaTL 3's release, it's the third mechanic analysis in this series! The first game analysis can be found here, and the second one here. Like the previous analyses, I will do my best to prevent bias and visuals from affecting these analyses, unless visuals do affect the factors. First, I will give a quick description of the mechanic, then evaluate the three main points of them, which are: Creativity - Pretty obvious, looks at how unique and original the mechanic is. Significance - How crucial it is to the game, and how much more fun/scary it makes the game. Logic - How well the mechanic fits into the lore and how logical it is to have it. For some, I may give some comments at the end, perhaps how to improve the mechanic or some other notes. I will rate them out of 5 for each point and an overall rating at the end of their analysis. Laptop (All) The laptop is an essential device in gameplay, allowing you to open and close the doors and toggle the ventilation heating to fend off the tubbybots. It can be pulled up and down easily, just like the monitor. Creativity - This would be very creative if it weren't for the fact that FNaF 3 did the "alternate "monitor"" thing first. However, their functions differ, as the laptop is the only way to directly fend the antagonists away from your room. Not exactly necessary to implement a laptop, but it does make it quicker to close off multiple entrances. Significance - As the laptop is the only way to activate your main defenses, it is quite significant. There isn't much to say about the laptop increasing tension in any way, however, the way that the laptop covers your view may make you a bit tense if you take too much time trying to push the correct buttons. Logic - It does make more sense than having buttons near all of the entrances to activate their defenses, as you would not be able to reach them from your position. There really isn't much to talk about here, as there isn't much way that this could not be logical. C = *** 3/5 S = ***** 5/5 L = **** 4/5 O = **** 4/5 Doors (All) The doors are your main line of defense against the antagonists. Using the laptop, you are able to toggle any of them to be opened or closed. Having a door open will allow you to shine your light through the doorway to check for tubbybots, and having it closed will prevent anything from getting through. However, there is a downside to this; the doors will drain power, and the more doors you have closed, the faster your power will drain, and when the power runs out, your doors will all be open, leaving you helpless until you get enough power to use your devices again. Creativity - Not the most creative mechanic. You have doors, they are at blind spots, you use lights to see into blind spots. If you see something in the blind spots, close the door or you die. But the doors drain power so you have to open them. The unique parts would be the fact that you use a flashlight to see through them and that there are three of them, but flashlights have been done many times before, and each door is mostly the same, so adding one door only increases difficulty. Significance - As one of two main ways of making sure you don't die, this mechanic is quite significant. Not only that, but door mechanics are perfect for increasing tension. You want to close the door, but it drains power. You have the door open, you worry and start checking and closing the door more, using more power. You have low power, you panic and you use even more power in the process. However, power is rechargable, so you probably won't panic as much. Logic - It mostly makes sense, but it's strange how you have three blast doors that all happen to be at your office, and again, like with FNaF 1's doors, the power is being used when they are being let down, instead of when they are being carried up. C = ** 2/5 S = ***** 5/5 L = *** 3/5 O = *** 3/5 Now, instead of looking at these next few as separate mechanics, I will instead put them as "sub-mechanics", mechanics that add onto another mechanic for a certain character, making that character more unique. AI differences and different sound cues do not count as "sub-mechanics" here. Prototype Po Prototype Po has an advantage, in the way that she is able to completely bypass the blind spot to enter your office. Instead of flashing the doorways, you must use the Main Hallway camera or listen for the sound cue to know when she is near, and use Door B to block her out. Creativity - This has been done before with FNaF 1's Freddy, with skipping the blind spot unlike others. Heck, she even laughs when she moves! There really isn't much special here. Significance - Due to the obvious sound cue, it won't affect the player too much, but it might be difficult to detect if she has gone, since the monitor will be required to find out. It can cause tension as you wouldn't know if she really has left or not. Logic - There really is no explanation or viable reason that she acts this way. Just to make her special, I guess. C = * 1/5 S = *** 3/5 L = * 1/5 O = ** 2/5 Extra Comments: An explanation would improve on the logic point, and if some other extra spice was added, that would likely add some creativity points. This could've been heavily improved. Prototype Laa-Laa Prototype Laa-Laa acts much differently than the others, as she runs to the office instead of wandering around, slowly making her way in. However, not only is she stopped by having the middle door closed, but watching her will also stop or slow her down. Creativity - Really not that creative. This is very similar to Foxy from FNaF 1, the only differences being that her room must be watched for her to be affected, she doesn't drain power upon banging on the door, and the fact that watching her can actually stop her from moving at all. Significance - The way she acts makes her very significant. You must either use up time and power to repeatedly watch her or depend on your reflexes to fend her off. When you aren't doing anything that will stop her, you'll get more tense, thinking about when she's going to attack next. Logic - Not much explanation or reasoning for this behavior. Again, just to make her special, I guess. C = ** 2/5 S = **** 4/5 L = * 1/5 O = ** 2/5 Extra Comments: Again, further explanation could be provided for this behavior, and some other extra spice would make this more interesting. The Original The Original. The first tubbybot ever created. And a unique one at that. I guess you could say... you all saw this coming he's pretty Original! Bad jokes aside, this guy has three more heads than he should, and a very friendly personality, as he won't do anything bad when he's inside, aside from making a bit of noise and appearing suddenly. Just don't block him out with the left door, or he'll bang on that door REALLY hard, draining a whole 45 power! Don't know how much power exactly that is, but it's definitely a lot. So you'll want to open the door for him if you hear him coming. Creativity - This sub-mechanic is quite original, as it does something that no other game did: make it more beneficial to let an enemy in. However, the door banging draining power is similar to FNaF 1 Foxy, as well as the running. Significance - He is quite significant when very active, as being brought down 45 power can heavily affect you. However, if you play well, you probably won't leave the left door closed all of the time, and you won't have to worry too much about him. You'll get tense worrying about when he will run again, and you'll worry about confusing the Original for Prototype Laa-Laa and vice versa. Logic - The mechanic really doesn't make sense, as there's no reason why banging the door would drain power for the Original or why Original out of the others would behave this way. C = **** 4/5 S = *** 3/5 L = * 1/5 O = *** 3/5 Extra Comments: An explanation should've been given for why he is like this and why it works this way, but the rest is fine as is. Ventilation Shaft (P. Dipsy, Old Po, P. Tinky) The ventilation shaft is different from the doors, as it is located on the ceiling, and you are unable to close it like the doors. Instead, via the laptop, you must use the main heating and heat up the ventilation shaft, pushing out any tubbybots that may be there. Unfortunately, Prototype Tinky Winky will start to wake up if the heating is on for too long, due to him thinking there's a fire, and he will eventually kill you if the heating is on too long too many times. Creativity - Ventilation shafts have been done many times before, but the heating part and Prototype Tinky Winky is quite original. Significance - This isn't as significant as the doors, but it is still significant, as you will need to watch this to survive. Like the doors, tension will increase when you have the heating on too long, attracting Prototype Tinky, and when you leave the heating off, leaving that entrance free for something to get in. Logic - It doesn't exactly make sense why the heating only affects the ventilation shaft, why Prototype Tinky has multiple stages, and why the tubbybots crawl out the long way when the vent is being heated up when they are right at the entrance to your office. C = *** 3/5 S = *** 3/5 L = ** 2/5 O = *** 3/5 Power The power is quite faulty in the warehouse. You only have a small amount of power before your doors and devices will stop working. However, you can recharge your power at any time, but your doors, light, and monitor will drain your power faster, and if you have too many doors closed, you won't be able to recharge much power. Creativity - It's like a mix of regular power from FNaF 1 and a music box mechanic where you don't exactly die when it runs out. Not too creative, but the recharging is a bit unique. Significance - One of the most significant mechanics, as you would not be able to survive if you don't constantly recharge your power. Tension increases as power gets low, and when you are stuck trying to recharge more power. Logic - It's sufficiently explained that the power's faulty, and it could be the reason why the office is where it is: you need to be there to recharge the power. Not much doesn't make sense here. C = *** 3/5 S = ***** 5/5 L = *** 3/5 O = **** 4/5 Laptop = **** 4/5 Doors = *** 3/5 Prototype Po = ** 2/5 Prototype Laa-Laa = ** 2/5 The Original = *** 3/5 Ventilation Shaft = *** 3/5 Power = **** 4/5 So those are my analyses of the FNaTL mechanics. If there are any errors, please point them out, and if you would like to put in some points of your own, feel free to say them! If you have some analyses of your own, please post them, but don't copy, as I would like to see other opinions on them. Category:Blog posts